Anonymous Goddess
by BaleyAlwaysandForever
Summary: A popular Brunette starts a column in the school newspaper, that'll change everyones lives. Naley; Possible Brucas&Jeyton. R&R Please. :
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Title: Anonymous Goddess

Couples: Naley; possible Brucas&Jeyton

Updates: Coming as soon as i have time.

A/N: I had this idea and just had to get it out. Its my first time posting on here, so please tell me what you think. (:

* * *

**Anonymous Goddess**

**By:** BaleyAlwaysandForever

He doesn't seem to notice her as she walks by. She doesn't notice him either. They come from two different social groups, they are two different people who will never interact with each other; _by choice_. Or, at least that's what they think. They don't pay any attention to each other, because that's how life is in Tree Hill High. If you don't know them, then they're not worth knowing. Just that simple.

It'll all change though when a popular brunette starts a column in the school newspaper. They don't know it yet, and they wont figure it out until its almost too late. But they were made for each other, _people who are meant to be together always find there way in the end. _Right?

---

"Hales?" a shaggy blonde-haired boy tugs at his best friends shirt tail. "Hales?" he says once more.

"Yeah?" she blurts out, snapping out of her trance. She was absent mindedly staring into her locker. Looking for nothing in particular.

"You coming to the café after school?"

She cant help but chuckle as she slams her locker shut. "I work there Luke, I don't think I have a choice."

"Well, you didn't come yesterday and you had a shift so I was ju-" she cuts him off as he scoffs out an answer.

He knows that she was having really bad cramps last night, and doesn't seem to understand the severity of them. She was really just being a girl, but he doesn't understand that. Its one of the consequences of having a guy as a best friend.

"Whatever, I'll be there. But don't come complaining to me, when you have a shooting pain through your stomach, and blood flowing out of your private business."

He looks at her disgusted as she walks away from him and to her homeroom.

---

'_What Girl's Really Think' _

_What do girls really think? A question that has been asked for centuries. But yet, no one guy has ever been able to figure it out. Don't try and play me, and act like you have it all figured out, cause you don't. You will never know everything she's thinking. You'll be lucky, if you even have an idea._

_Here's your first lesson fellas;_

_You will never know exactly what she's thinking. _

_In this column I will give you insights on girls thoughts, every week. Girls, you will send in your ideas for me, your thoughts, or just random stuff, and I'll choose what I'll add into the issue for that week. Guys you can send in questions, and we girls will try and answer them as best we can._

_So get to writing and send them in. _

_Fella's your first real lesson, will come next week._

_Until next time,_

_Anonymous Goddess_

_---_

Her brunette hair, is stunning. It frames her face, perfectly, as she walks down the halls. All eyes on her is almost routine, and she doesn't feel the need to stop it. She spots her opposite gender elite, and approaches him, taping him on the shoulder as she reaches her destination.

He turns around letting his green eyes scan her body, finally making his way back up to her eyes. "You coming to the party tonight?" he asks her abruptly.

Even though he is dating her best friend, he doesn't see any harm in enjoying the site of her in a leather mini from time to time.

"Yeah, Peyt is too. Don't get her all riled up tonight kay? I hate when she drunk broods."

"Yeah okay." he states, and licks his lips as she bites the bottom of her own.

She pats him on the shoulder, completely oblivious to his attraction to her. "I'll see you then." she begins to walk away, but turns back suddenly, and points a finger into his face, "Just remember-" she stops and takes a deep breath. "Be nice."

He nods, and watches her as she walks away, to her fourth period class.

---

She lifts the glass of milk from the counter, as she wipes under it, then slips it back into place.

"Friday nights are so dead here." The blonde boy says as he smashes a cookie into his already almost full mouth.

"Yeah, when are they not though?" she states, more to herself than anyone else.

"Good point." he takes a swig of his milk, and slams it back onto the counter, making it ooze out and over the side of the cup, and onto the newly cleaned counter. "Uh Oh-"

"I really hope you don't expect me to clean that up." she cuts him off, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh-" he takes another bite of his cookie, then sets it onto the counter, making crumbs spurt from it. "Who else would do it?"

"I don't know maybe the culprit himself." she states in a sarcastic tone.

"Nope. I say you do it. You know the customer's always right." he says as he stands up from his stool. "And guess what I am?" he points to his chest, and stands up straight, "That's right-the customer."

The beautiful blonde narrows her eyes at her best friend standing in front of her. Takes one step back, and turns her head to the back of the store,

"Keith!" she screams, the familiar name and a man approaches her, holding a towel in one hand.

"What is it beautiful?"

"He wont pick up his mess." she whines, as she points to the boy in front of her. "I promise I didn't do it." she folds her hands over her chest, and pushes out her bottom lip, making it curve into a perfect pout.

"_Luccasss Scooottt_…" he exaggerates, in a loud playful tone. "Clean up your mess right now Mr." he narrows his eyes at the boy, and sticks up a finger, as Lucas' shakes his head 'no'. "Just because your mother, isn't here, doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want." he shakes his head, takes his towel from his shoulder, and begins to clean up the mess. "You know, im such a softy with you kids… I just need to get a harder shell or-" he mumbles on to himself.

Haley sticks her tongue out at her friend, and rounds the corner, to sit in a seat across from the man cleaning the counter. "So Keith, what are your plans for tonight?"

He chuckles and lifts his eyes from the counter, and to the two blondes in front of him. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" she mumbles, while scooting in a little closer to the counter, "Wanna go somewhere with me and Luke?" she asks as she places an elbow onto the counter.

"It'll be fun…" she turns to Luke, and he shakes his head. "Don't be a wimp Keith." she adds and looks back at the man in front of her.

"Fine, I'll go. But only to keep an eye on you two."

"_Mhhm_…" she mumbles, and turns herself to glance at the boy behind her. "Plus when do me, and Lukey do anything bad in the first place?" she asks.

"Good point." Lucas' points to his uncle, and shifts on his feet. "So where we goin Hales?"

"I don't know…" she looks down to her feet, and then back up to her friend. "But we'll figure it out. We always do." she adds.

---

She pulls her redhead friend, by the arm, and pushes her blonde friend in front of her. "Come on girls, we're gonna have some fun tonight."

"We always do." The redhead states, as she throws an arm in the air. "Now, cheer up Blondie." she persuades as she passes her by, smacking her on the arm.

"Yeah Peyt. Nathan's already here. Lets go find him." she grabs her best friends wrist, and pulls her into a kitchen. "Look here he is." she pats her best friends on/off boyfriend, on the back, causing him to almost choke on his beer.

"Jesus Brooke."

"Awwe, shut up superstar. Make-out with Peyt or something." the brunette pushes her blonde friend next to Nathan, and skips into the next room.

She grabs a drink from a nearby table, and takes a swig. It's routine for her. Placing her best friend, with her jerk of a boyfriend. Skipping into the next room, getting a beer. And usually by the end of the night hooking up with some random guy, that she barely knows. But that is all Brooke Davis knows. She doesn't think she deserves any better. Her only outlet is putting energy into her column. She signs it _'anonymous goddess' _so nobody knows its her. She wouldn't mind, if they knew it was her. It would just ruin her rep, on not caring about the opposite sex, unless it was about _having_ sex. Nobody dares, ask Brooke Davis for a relationship because well-they know it would never work. She has never been the kind of girl, who could stick to one guy. She takes after her mother in that department. She doesn't like the show that vulnerable side of her. She never has. And she doesn't believe she ever will. While she doesn't expect her column to have any effect on anyone, besides, having a little fun. She is most definitely wrong. Which she will eventually figure out.

---

"Luke? Seriously what are you doing?" the wind blows her blonde hair, out leaving her face cold, and her nose turning red.

"Just having a little fun."

"Its cold, your crazy Luke. Really you are!" she yells as the waves become louder and louder.

"I don't care Hales. Come in here with me." he yells back, and splashes a bit of water into the air.

His uncle stands beside his best friend and shrugs his shoulders, "Lets go in Porker." he pushes, using a nickname he gave her when she ate a large pizza by herself, after a track meet. He grabs her by the arm, and drags her into the water.

"Stop! Really Stop!" she screams, as her feet inch closer and closer to the water. Her hair flies in various directions, preventing her from getting a complete view of her destination in front of her.

"NOPE! You wanted to do something, so this is what we're doing." Keith states, as he enters the water, still holding onto her arm. "Lets get her Luke!" he screams, and Luke comes running over.

"You got it dude." he says, stealing a line from 'Full House'. He makes his way over to his best friend, trying to catch his balance in the water. But, trips on the way over. Falling into it, face first. He struggles to get out, screaming under the water. Flailing, his arms every way her can. When he finally reaches the surface, hes stunned at the sight in front of him.

His best friend, and uncle laughing their heads off. Holding their stomachs sprawled out onto the sand. He doesn't understand how they could find this funny. He was drowning after all. He doesn't see the humor in this situation, but walks onto the sand anyways. He takes a seat in front of the two.

"You-you-" she covers her mouth, and lets out a slight snort, "are so-so-" she stutters as another snort escapes her nose, "stupid!" she finally gets out, and then lays back onto the sand, holding her stomach.

"Thanks for the compliment, Hales." he narrows his eyes at her, but cant help but chuckle at her position on the sand. Her feet are under her butt, as she is laying back holding her stomach. He doesn't understand how she got into that pretzel like form, but finds it a pretty funny site. He glances to his right, and spots his uncle sitting up, legs out in front of him, also holding his stomach. Just laughing. No snorts, no anything. Just laughing.

Lucas' does enjoy that he made two out of the three most important people in his life, laugh their heads off tonight.

---

"I cant believe you just did that." the curly blonde says, as she throws a drink into her boyfriends face. "I was standing right her Nathan! Right in front of you damnit."

"Sorry…" he shrugs his shoulders, and grabs a nearby towel to wipe his face with, not feeling the sting in her voice.

"We're over, Nate. Over. That is the last time you're cheating on me. Especially when im standing in the same room." she takes, a deep breath, and grabs a drink to the right of her. "Damnit, Nathan." she takes a quick swig, and then exit's the room. Not caring what he has to say.

"We'll be back together by next week." he mumbles to himself, and searches the room for another drink.

"You really have to stop doing that to her you know?" a familiar voice says from behind him. He spins around to be greeted by a tall dirty blonde haired boy, known as Jake Jagelski.

"Yeah?" he pauses, and looks his teammate up and down, "Why would you care anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I care?" he takes a deep breath. Trying to control his anger. "You really need to grow a heart man. Seriously."

"Jake. You have no idea what our relationship is all about." he takes a drink of his beer quickly, and throws the empty cup onto the floor. "So take your 3rd grade crush act, and shove it-Cause she'll never like you."

Jake scoffs, and makes his way to the doorway. "Your right, and I don't mind.-But what you don't understand, is that she'll never like _you_ either." he exit's the kitchen and makes his way to the front door.

Leaving Nathan to ponder on his last words.

Not knowing the effect, they would have on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to thank everyone for there reviews. I really appreciatte it. I will have personalized thank-you's at the end. (: Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Anonymous Goddess**

**Chapter #2**

_"Its only possible to live happily ever after, on a day-to-day basis." Margaret Bonnano_

_---_

'_What Girls Really Think'_

_Givingup writes… "We really need to let the guys know, that we aren't doormats. We have feelings, and they should respect that. Instead, of treating us like shit."_

_-I agree with you hun. But, they think there better then us. Because-well their guys after all. That's what they do. Dominate the relationship. Or so they think. We. Girls, need to let them know that we aren't the doormat. That we are more than a piece of shit. And if breaking up with them, or not having sex with them is what we need to do. Then by-golly do it girl. _

_Confused2321 writes… "You know how, we all. All of us girls, have this fantasy of a guy. A guy That'll save us from everything. Who'll help us when we are in need. Who thinks we're beautiful, and tells us it, even when we have no makeup on, and are wearing sweats. A guy who'll tell his friends he loves you, and not be ashamed of it. Someone, who'll listen and not judge. A guy who wont flirt with other girls, when we're not around. And who'll love us for who we are. OUR night in shining armor. Well what im really wondering is, if he actually exists?"_

_-I honestly don't know, about this question. I frankly don't believe he does. And if anyone has him, please send him in so we can do an interview *wink wink*. I think we all wonder this… and I really don't have an answer for you. Right now. But, if I happen to figure one out, I'll definitely let you know._

_Now-for some questions from the boys._

_Bball=life writes… "Why do girls take our shit for so long, and never tell us what we are doing wrong? Frankly I would like to know, what I do to make her feel this way or that way, and maybe I could change it. Before its too late." _

_-Well maybe that's a hint to all you girls. TELL your boyfriends what their doing wrong. Give them a warning, and maybe they'll change. If they don't, then you know to break it off. _

_Whatsthepoint writes… "Maybe there's a reason why, us guys act the way that we do. Ever think of that? A reason why we just want sex. Or why we push away, just as we are getting pulled in too far. Or why, we don't approach you, but wait for you to approach us. Ever think there are reasons why we do the things we do? Or do you just assume, that we do them because we can?"_

_-We assume you do them because you can. And if there is a reason why you do these things, maybe let us know, and we wouldn't be so bitter. Ever think of that champ?_

_This is the end for now. I hope you all learned something from this first issue. I love you all for reading, and keep your responses coming. _

_Until next time,_

_Anonymous Goddess_

---

She pulled her blonde hair into a loose ponytail, that she knew would probably fall out by the end of her jog. Threw on a pair of tennys, and made her way out the door. She jogged for a couple of blocks before she came to the river court, which was oddly familiar to her. She had never actually spent any time there. Just kind of, passed by it more then a couple of times, when Nathan had abandoned her on the side of the road. She walked through the grass, looking at the crystals of dew on the surface. She took a seat on the bench as she approached the court. Running her fingers on the chipped paint that was on the surface. She didn't know what she was doing here, or why she had come here at all. She just knew that somehow it felt just right for her to be sitting on this bench, looking at this paint, and looking up suddenly to see a familiar face. She had never really paid much attention to Jake Jagelski, she knew who he was but never actually interacted with him. He was in her social group, because he was on the basketball team, but she had never seen him hang out with any of the guys on the team. She ran a hand through her hair, as he made his way towards her. While she thought he was approaching her, he had not even noticed her, but was focusing on the basket in front of him. He threw the ball into the net, hitting the rim, watching it bounce off and roll off onto the grass. As he ran over to retrieve the ball, he finally saw her. He couldn't help his attraction to her, he found her intriguing, and just too unique to leave alone. He put the ball, in his hands and took a seat next to the pretty blonde on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I really don't know…" she started still facing the court, "I just went for a jog, and…" she turned to him now, looking into his eyes. "and ended up here."

He nodded, and put the ball onto the seat next to him. "You okay?" he asked suddenly, sensing that she was a bit down in the dumps, but you can never really tell with Peyton Sawyer.

She scoffs, and runs a hand through her hair once more, taking it out of her loose ponytail, "Aren't I always?"

"I wouldn't know…" he responds quickly. Not knowing the spark it would start inside of the girl.

"Don't give me that. If you want to know me, then try. Don't blame me."

He threw a look of disbelief her way. He had only had a few conversations with this girl, and all of the sudden she was throwing comments like this towards him, when he didn't even know what he said was wrong.

She begins to stand up, and throws once last glance his way, before she starts her jog back to her house.

---

"Don't give me that Nathan!" he took a deep breath through his nose, and continued, "its not my fault you were out partying all night. Practice is practice, and it doesn't care what your Friday night plans were." he threw his hands together, clapping them in clear view, "Get your lazy ass up, and lets make some baskets."

Nathan stood up from his place on the bleachers, snatched the ball from his fathers arms, and made his way over to the free-throw line. Every Saturday morning, he had a 4 hour practice. It started at 5 am, and ended at 9 am. He hated his dad for many reasons, but this was a big one, one that he could never understand. First; why would he have to get up at 5? They could easily do it at 12, or 1, when he was completely rested. Second; why Saturday?

_Swoosh_

Basketball was like a drug to Nathan Scott. While he hated early morning practices, and hated it even more when his father was standing there watching every move he made. He loved the game, and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him. The game was his life, and his dream. Someday his dream would come true; and he would be in the NBA but until then…

"Nathan! Pick those shoulders up, you can do better than that." he had to hear this.

---

"Dude… I cant believe you just said that." he pursed his lips, and looked towards his best friend. "Really, how the hell did you think that up?" he looked back towards the TV, waiting for his answer.

"Shut up." Haley snorted. "I hate when your sarcastic."

"Well-" he threw a piece of popcorn at his friends head, hitting her in the temple. "Guess what?"

She threw him a glance, and turned her head towards the TV once more, "What shorty?"

"I don't care…" he crossed his arms over his chest, and didn't bother to look towards her as he stated his answer.

"Your confusing…" the blonde states, and throws an arm over smacking her best friend on the arm. "Wanna do something?"

"Uh-" he stopped, to grab another piece of popcorn from his bowl. "I thought we were…" he threw a piece hitting Haley in the temple once more, "doing something silly." he added, with a smirk.

"NO!" she jumped up, and threw an arm into the air. "I mean do _something_…"

Lucas' nose wrinkled, as he threw a popcorn kernel into his mouth, "Huh?"

"Oh, just come on Lotus." she urged, as she grabbed his arm, pulling him from his seat on the couch.

"Stop calling me that…" he stated as he stood up, and slumped his shoulders, as she used his unfortunate nickname. Which his uncle had given him, after a very embarrassing night, that is most definitely too up surd to ever repeat.

"Fine…" she grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. They began to walk down the street.

They didn't even notice the blonde coming towards them, until she had absent mindedly smacked right into Haley, making her tumble to the ground.

"_Owee_…" Haley groaned, as she began to stand up.

"Oh my god. Im so sorry, I just wasn't paying attention and-" she took a deep breath, and threw a hand through her hair, "im sorry."

Lucas' took this as a chance to answer for his best friend, "Its okay, she'll be fine." Haley scoffed from the ground, "Are you okay?" he asked her, as she held onto her arm. It looked as if she had hurt herself a bit too, in the collision.

"Yeah…" she stated, and took a deep breath, "Just dandy." she threw a hand in the air, and took one last deep breath in, "Im going to go now, sorry again." she waved a goodbye, and headed out running again.

Haley jumped up to her feet, running her hands down the front of her pant legs, trying to brush off all the dirt. "Im just dandy!" she mocked. She had never liked Peyton, ever since her, and her best friend's Brooke and Rachel had made fun of her freshman year, because she wore 'knee-high' socks. They never interacted unless it was to degrade each other and she didn't feel the need to change any of this, anytime soon.

Now, Lucas had a different theory on this. First; he had stated that her knee-high socks were ugly, and they deserved to be made fun of. Second; he thought his best friend was being completely irrational about the whole situation, I mean they barely spoke to her now, 'unless it was to degrade her'.

But, Haley knew the truth. He thought Peyton was cute, along with her two friends Brooke and Rachel. He wouldn't admit this, but it was apparent to anyone with a brain. She often felt a pang in her heart, when he made is extremely apparent that he would do almost anything to be with _one_ of those girls. As if he would give up anything to be in the _cool_ crowd. She always hated, that he seemed to feel that way, but then again she didn't actually know. She didn't have the courage to ask him. So, she just hoped that he would never end up in the cool crowd. Because-well she was afraid that he would leave her, and without him, who was Haley James?

She took a few steps forward, waiting for her friend to follow.

"Coming?" she finally asked.

"Yeah…" he took one last glance behind him towards the blonde, that had long since disappeared into the distance, and the began his walk, with his best friend; once again.

---

_Now, I dont want people to be scared, this isnt a Leyton fanfic. I just had to add some in there. (: _

_Now for the thank you's._

**mcc3654: **Thank you for the reply, that will be coming in throughout the chapters. (: I dont know exactly how things are going to end up how i want them, the ideas come to me in blocks.

**Long Live BRUCAS: **Hehe, im glad you liked that part. I thought it was well-needed. Nathan will find his good side soon though. I am definitely going to be doing the column's longer in each chapter, like in this one. Thank you for the review.

**dianehermans: **Im glad. Please stay tuned, for some Brucas interaction.

**naleylovex3: **Im glad you though so. Thank you so much for the reply.

**Also, thank you to everyone who put this story on there alert's. Please let me know what you think. I appreciatte it alot. Thanks again.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so i hope you all enjoy this chapter. I took some scene's from the original OTH. But, hopefully made them my own. Enjoy. (: **

* * *

**Anonymous Goddess**

**Chapter #3**

"Peyt?" she snapped her newly painted finger between her best friends eyes, "Peyt?" she snapped again, hoping it would work this time. "PEYTON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Making the blonde jump.

"What?" she asked, agitation heard in her voice.

"Whats up with you? Your being all-" she stopped, and to stick a finger to her chin, "broody!"

Peyton sighed, she hated being the broody, one in her a Brooke's relationship. She hated bringing her best friend's spirit down, but most of all she hated that she for some reason didn't feel she could change any of this. That, was the problem with the kids in Tree Hill, they didn't believe in _change_.

"Im sorry…" she sighed again, and looked towards her brunette friend, "I really am."

Brooke drew a hand down her face, and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders, "I know Goldie-Locks." she paused, to take a deep breath, "I know."

There moment was interrupted by there redhead friend heading into the room, full speed ahead. Rachel Gatina came running into the room, she threw herself on the bed, on which the two were sitting on. You could tell the redhead had something to say, they just didn't know what, because she couldn't catch enough breath to actually get it out.

"Spit it out Gatina." Brooke shrieked.

"I-" she took a deep breath, and threw an arm into the air, "saw…" she took another breath trying to compose herself. "the Scott brothers-" she took one last breath, and finally spit it all out. "I saw the Scott brothers FIGHTING!" she shrieked, the two girls beside her burst into hysterics. It wasn't an odd sight to see the Scott's fighting it out, it happened at least once a week. "NO! but, it was _what_ they were fighting about, that was so cool." she pursued. "Lucas is going to join the basketball team!" she screamed, and jumped into the air. Laughing as the two girls on the bed, held there hands over there mouths. Lucas Scott on the basketball team? Who even knew he played?

"HA!" the redhead screamed, "I told you it was awesome!"

"This is unbelievable." Brooke, took a deep breath and threw a finger into the air. "WE have to go congratulate him!"

"Good Idea B-ster. Lets go sista's" Rachel screeched, and pulled the two up from Peyton's over-sized bed.

Peyton groaned as they walked down the street, heading for the café, where they knew Lucas' would be. It was apparent him and his best friend, would be there. They were _always_ there. It was like it was the only part of their life. Or at least that's what the three girl's thought.

---

Rachel Gatina walked through the door of Karen's café. Then came, Brooke Davis, and last but definitely not least Peyton Sawyer.

Haley James' eyes, narrowed at the three, and they smirked as they saw her. They didn't dislike the girl, they just thought it was extremely fun to make fun of her. And call her names. And point and laugh. But that's really it.

"Can I help you?" she asked the three, as the approached the counter.

"Yep…" the brunette stuck a finger into the air, "Where can we find Luke?"

Haley groaned, was her worst fear coming true? "LUCAS!" she screamed, toward the back of the café. The blonde boy came running out, as he heard his name being screamed.

"Damn, Hales. You almost gave me a heart attack! What is it?"

She paused, and looked toward the three girls in front of her, "They _need_ you." she growled.

He took his attention to the girls, not even noticing them there before. "Oh…Uhm- uh-" he paused and took a deep breath. "Hi." he waved a hand into the air, and Brooke giggled.

"We just wanted to congratulate you for making the team." Rachel stated, as she moved closer to the counter, taking a seat at it.

"Yep…" the brunette started, "We think its fucking awesome, how your going to try and beat Nathan out of his spot, and whatnot."

"I-" Lucas started, but was cut off by the redhead.

"I mean Nathan damn Scott, thinks he rules the school. Really, someone needs to teach him otherwise." she paused and licked her lips as she looked the blonde up and down, "Im just glad that _someone is you_."

"You know, its not like you two aren't practically twins, you are probably just as good as he is at basketball." she continued, "maybe even better. But how would I know? I've never seen you play." Brooke finished.

"No one has…" Haley scoffed, and winked toward the girl's in front of her. "He plays at the River court, not in public. So it figures, no ones seen him."

The three nodded, and Brooke narrowed her eyes at the blonde in front of her. She wasn't taking a liking to her very much. While, Peyton on the other hand, found it intriguing how Haley didn't like them, but in some way tried to protect her friend from the three of them. Like, they were mad dogs or something.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at school then huh?" Brooke stated, and threw a wink towards Lucas.

The three girls, made there way towards the door and as if planned all threw a finger into the air at the same time, and sing songed, "Bye Haley…"

Haley scoffed, and threw them the bird as they exited. She contemplated whether that visit was _good_, or _bad_.

"Looks like you got yourself some groupies." she teased her best friend.

---

'_What Girl's Really Think'_

_Well, its Friday again. Guess what that means? Yes, another issue of 'What Girls Really Think…' which by-the-way you'll never figure out. Just a heads up, fella's. _

_So first off let me say that I am ecstatic at how many people have put in comments, suggestions, questions, etc. I feel very successful. _

_Now this issue I thought, I would do some interviews. So, I interviewed a couple of adults to see what they had to say, about love-lives in general. _

"_Men…Men…Men. Its really a hard subject. Its like finding a four-leaf clover. If you _ever _find one. Your extremely lucky, and you better hold onto it with your life. But, like most of us, we never find that clover. We find a three-leaf one and hope it'll sprout another leaf. When it doesn't, we get our hearts broken." This was said by Karen Roe._

"_Women. So easy. You find one, do them, use all their money. Then leave." This man said, he wanted to remain anonymous. But nothings fun about following the rules, so here's a hint, his last names Scott. _

"_I think I would like to use Marilyn Monroe's quote for this answer, 'A wise girl, kisses but doesn't love. Listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left.' Philosophy for life. Listen to it girls, and live by it." Said by Deb Scott._

"_Every girl deserves to be treated well. While some are total mishap's they still deserve the best. Especially my Camilla. You never realize what you had, until its gone. Remember that boys." Said by Coach Whitey Durham._

"_Never trust a hoe. Never trust em, im telling you. They will seduce you, take your money, and leave. They are conniving bitches. But so-so-so much fun…" said by Nathan's uncle Cooper. _

"_I hate that society, has come to this today. Asking people, what they think about love. About the opposite sex. I think we should all have the same answer. Your significant other, should be one of the most important people in the world to you, if not the most important. You should love them with all of your might. You should, treat them as you would like to be treated. You shouldn't take for granted the time you spend with them. Really, you should just treat everyone with respect, whether you like them or not. I believe that the woman is the most beautiful creature in the world, and I hate that boys these days, take them and ruin them. So, that they can never love again. It ruins it for all of the good guys out there." said by Keith Scott. _

_Now, this is the end of this issue. But I am going to need some help for next weeks issue._

_I would like every-one of you to send in something you would like to tell another person of the opposite sex. Send it in, and I'll put it in the issue. Whether you call them a bitch, or you confess your love for them. Its all fun&games so send them in, and next weeks issue will be something that no one'll forget. _

_Until Next Time,_

_Anonymous Goddess. _

_---_

"Are you Haley James?"

The blonde, spun around to see Nathan Scott standing in front of her. "Yes."

"Well, I guess you're my tutor."

The blonde scoffed, "No im not."

"Aren't you Haley James?"

"Yes I am, but im not your tutor." she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "Im sorry but, im Lucas's best friend."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, then im sorry too."

She scoffed at his arrogance. "Im not going to tutor you." she stated once more.

He licked his lips, he kind of liked it when she got angry. He had never noticed how attractive she was. Her freckle under her lip stuck out more, as she narrowed her eyes at him, which he found oddly sexy. Now, that he and Peyton were _done_. For the second time that week, he found Haley James intriguing. He also, knew that it would bug the crap out of her best friend if he got her to tutor him, and even more if he used his charm on her.

"Fine, I guess I'll just fail."

"I'll find you another tutor." she stated more to herself, then him.

"There's no one else. I checked."

"Well, I cant tutor you Nathan. Its out of the question."

"Why? Just because, I don't like your best friend? Does he have that much hold over you, where you cant do things for yourself? Think for yourself? Are you really just his puppy-dog?" he said this knowing it would spark something inside of her. He was hoping it was anger, because she looked so sexy when she was mad.

She groaned, he really did have a point. It was her _job_, to help students, when they needed it. I mean its not like shes dating him or anything. Shes just tutoring him. Luke, shouldn't even care. She didnt know what to do, but thinks of an idea that'll help both Nathan and Lucas.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"And, what is that condition?"

She bite her lip, as she began the sentence. "You have to leave him alone."

He chuckled, then realized she was serious. If this was the only way, then he would do it. Because he knew this would get under Lucas' skin more, than anything him and the boys could come up with.

"Deal." he stated, not knowing how much that one word would change his entire life.

---

"Can you hurry up? The game starts in…" the blonde looked at her watch, "20 minutes, and we still have to stretch."

"Chill Out-Blondie." her brunette friend stated, as she put her final touches on the 'R' painted on her cheek.

"Seriously though-B. lets go." the redhead contemplated whether she should say anymore. She knew hurrying Brooke Davis, was never a good thing. That girl could get rowdy when she wanted to.

After about 10 more minutes, the three made there way to Tree Hill High, in Brooke's blue bug. They made it there just 5 minutes before the game was to start, which Peyton was not happy about. She hated Brooke's _'nonchalant'_ attitude, towards everything.

Haley scoffed when she noticed the three walking in. _Just on time. _She thought to herself. She looked towards the man beside her and smiled, "How do you think Luke'll do tonight?"

"Fantastic." Keith stated, turning his attention back to the court, where the game was just beginning.

---

The score was 12-10 now, Ravens. But, there was no doubting that the other team would make a basket, earning them 2 points at least. Making the score a tie.

_Swoosh. _

Just as predicted the Hueneme Seahawks placed the ball in the basket flawlessly. Something that wouldn't have happened, if either of the Scott brother's were paying more attention to the opposite team, then each other.

It was almost half-time, and the team was exhausted. Nathan couldn't help but throw a wink Haley's way. In clear view, just for Lucas' Scott to see. The ball made its way over to the side of the court, rolling over to the Raven cheerleaders. Lucas sprinted over to the ball, but couldn't leave without a comment.

He turned to the curly blonde in front of him, "Hey. I saw Nathan in the shower the other day. Now, I know why you broke up with him." he winked, and lunged the ball towards his half-brother. Making the boy fall back a step.

Nathan Scott didn't take shit from anyone. He charged towards his so-called half-brother, tackling him to the ground.

After what seemed like minutes, they were pulled apart.

The Raven's had to forfeit the game, for fighting. And no one was more angry about this then, Dan Scott himself.

"Nathan! Get your ass over here now." he screamed, as he threw an arm into the air. "What the hell is wrong with you." he grabbed his son by the shoulders, shaking him as he spoke. "You just ruined that. SCOUTS could have been watching. You cant do that!" he screamed.

Things could have gotten worse, if Whitey hadn't stepped in.

"Danny-Boy. Take your hands off of him right now." he sighed, and pulled Nathan to his side. "I'll take care of him. Don't expect to see him home tonight, I have other plans for him." Nathan couldn't help but feel thankful. Anything would be better then going to a house with an angry Dan Scott.

"LUCAS SCOTT." Whitey screeched, as he held onto Nathan's shoulder.

Lucas' came running, "Yeah Coach?"

"Tell your uncle you will not be home tonight. I have other plans for you."

Lucas was confused, but didn't question it. He ran back to his uncle, and Haley and let them know what was happening. Or what he knew-of what was happening.

As, Lucas ran back over to the two of them. Haley was exiting the gym, she turned back to wave goodbye to Lucas' but instead received a wink, and a wave from Nathan.

"Son of a Bitch…" Lucas mumbled, as he narrowed his eyes at the boy on the other side of Whitey Durham.

"So kiddies…" Whitey started, "you two will be staying the night here. Since you like the wrestle so much, I thought I would let you do it all night." he chuckled, "Learn to accept each other and everything will be okay. Im locking the door's . I'll be back in the morning." he began to walk away, but not before patting the two boys on the backs.

"Bye boys…" he waved as he exited the gym. And left the two brother's to fend for themselves.

_This should be interesting; _They thought to themselves.

_To be Continued…_

---

_How'd you like that? Please tell me._

_So if there is anything you guys actually want me to put into the column, let me know and i'll add it in there. Anything at all, and i'll add it in, in the next couple chapters. Please and Thank you._

_Now for thank-you's._

**Long Live BRUCAS: **Im glad you liked it. I just randomly come up with those. :p Im glad you thought they were true, i tried to make them as realistic as possible. Like i said, if you have anything you want ,added in there, questions, comments, suggestions? Just let me know.

**naleylovex3: **I love their friendship too. I tried to make it, like they have it on the show, the best i could.

**leona: **Thank you for the comment.

** loveya15: **Hehe, thanks stranger. *wink wink* I hope you liked this chapter.

ALSO, thank you to the 16 people who put this story on your alert. (: Please comment everyone, i really appreciatte them,and they inspire me to keep going with the story. Thanks again.


End file.
